


poisonous pets

by Yochina_Kuroba



Series: MinaKushi-Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Minato is a whipped man, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yochina_Kuroba/pseuds/Yochina_Kuroba
Summary: Minato just couldn't get Kushina to understand that spiders are not suitable pets. (That didn't stop him from making her happy anyway.)
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: MinaKushi-Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030956
Kudos: 9





	poisonous pets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [poisonous pets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718651) by Yochina Kuroba. 



"Minato, Minato, Minato!" A familiar voice echoed through the shared apartment and he looked up from his crossword puzzle. He didn't even have to wait long when his red whirlwind appeared in front of his nose and beamed at him as if it was Christmas today (which is not true, it was still two weeks before that time).

"Minato!" She squealed happily and he winced at the high and loud pitch he was not used to. Of course she was often loud, but not squeaky high, that was rather ... rare.

“I hear you, Kushina. What's up?”, He asked, put down his riddle (he probably wouldn't have time for that until tonight, as he knew his girl) and got up. Immediately her hands fell on his shoulders and she grinned slyly. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Minato. I want a tarantula”, she said, and… he blinked. Waited a second and blinked again. What. "Please what?"

Now she looked at him as if he were stupid - which he definitely wasn't, he was a genius, he was-

"Minatoooo, come on, I want a tarantula and since Christmas is coming up, you can get me one", she nodded diligently, as if that would help to persuade him to really do it.

“Weren't tarantulas poisonous? Can't you rather use... another spider? Then at least I don't have to worry about this beast killing you or something."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “A boring tarantula, if you like. So you don't worry.” She sighed. "Well, better than nothing, right?", now she beamed at him again and he could only be amazed at how she could turn her mood by almost 180 °.

“Does it have to be a spider? Can't it be something ... uh, less ... multi-legged?"

"Didn't you just say you were going to buy me a spider?" She frowned in confusion and looked at him as if he had just betrayed her to Fugaku when she destroyed his supplies of rice pudding again (she hated this dish with a passion that impressed him).

“No, no, no, I didn't say that. I convinced you to switch from the poisonous variant to the less poisonous variety, which I still want to talk you out of", he said, and now she was mad as hell.

"Minato!" She hissed, staring at him with furrowed eyes and he automatically shrank. He wasn't exactly afraid of his fiancée, but he had a healthy respect and she was strong. Physically and mentally. On the other hand, he only fought her in an emergency, anything else would be suicide.

She poked him in the chest with an outstretched finger. "I. Want. A. Tarantula”, she growled, then turned, wrinkling her nose. She went out the same way she came in.

He blinked in surprise. "Kushina? Where are you going?” He called after her questioningly. “I'll go to Mikoto until I don't want to get you out of the apartment. Bye.” Then the door slammed and he was left alone.  
He sagged on the couch as if all energy had been taken from him and sighed in agony.

"That means I'll have to do some research ..." he muttered dissatisfied, got his laptop from the bedroom and started.

.  
.  
.

(It didn't need to be said that Kushina had really got a big, hairy spider for Christmas. It wasn't a tarantula because it was really too poisonous for him, he didn't like to take risks, but the joy with which she hugged him was all worth it.

"Minato, you are a sweetheart!")


End file.
